disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey of Memories
September 22, 2019 |previous = Dragon Island |next = The Race to Tuliza}} "Journey of Memories" is the sixty-second episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 22, 2019 and is the seventh episode in the third season. Plot The Lion Guard finds the next moja kwa moja stone leading to the Tree of Life to which the stone here shows a river. Behind the Guard is a dry river to which Ono explains that landscapes can happen over time causing the river to dry up during the dry season just like what happened to the rivers in the Pride Lands. Kion tells Ono to know what the next landmark they should go to to which he finds out that the next landmark is from a big river to a pool with rocks around it. Makini then recalls that she remembers that she was with her parents at the river before the dry season where she had so much fun in the river. On the flashback, Makini spends time with her parents Fikiri and Kitendo in the river. Back at the present, Anga tells Beshte she did not find another moja kwa moja stone but a dry rocky pool with small boulders. Makini then remembers that behind the two trees was a waterfall when she was young to which Anga explains that the trees that Makini is seeing is the opposite side of the pool. Makini leads the Guard to the waterfall she remembered with her parents. Behind Makini is another painting of a waterfall to which Makini found out that the stone activated is not a moja kwa moja stone. As the Guard follows Anga to the next stone, Makini explains to Beshte she saw many amazing things on the trip to the Tree of Life. Makini then points out that she remembered having something fun on the way to which she points to the rock that used to have a big hole in it but the rock she remembered now in the present has no hole. The rock eventually has a hole in it after Bunga kicks it once. Makini then points to the Lion Guard that the other area is a mountain that looks like a monkey to which the Guard tells her that it doesn't look like a monkey at all. Soon as the Lion Guard continues their journey, a beam of light shines over the mountain to show a monkey's head on it. The Guard then arrives at the rocky pool Anga found that Makini remembers. Ono then sees the painting he saw on Rafiki's map to the Tree of Life in which the stone Ono is looking at is a moja kwa moja stone. Ono then explains that the next landmark is from the rocky pool to a field of white flowers. Makini then remembers that her parents in the landmark she is standing at wanted her to become a Royal Mjuzi. In the second flashback, Fikiri tells her husband that Rafiki should make paintings that lead to the Tree of Life to which Fikiri explains to Makini that why the Tree of Life is important is because Rafiki wants to meet her. Fikiri explains that Rafiki is a Royal Mjuzi and she tells her that she might be one like him some day and only the voices of the past at the Tree of Life will know when it is time for Makini to be a Royal Mjuzi. Makini's parents explain to her that she will always be their daughter until she is ready to be independent. Back at the present, Anga tells the Guard she found no sign of the field of white flowers shown on the map but rather a desert on the path. Makini then remembers that she and her family had to cross the desert and toward the cliffs to get to the Tree of Life. Makini leads the Guard to get to the desert she remembered as a child. Meanwhile at the desert, it is extremely hot and Anga can't find any shade in the desert. Beshte then feels relieved that Anga's flapping is helping cool down Beshte. On their way to the cliffs, Anga warns the Guard that a sandstorm is coming to which the Guard protected themselves from the sandstorm. After thanking Beshte for thanking him, Makini goes down on the sand and hears a loud stomp. Kion and Bunga also make loud stomping as Makini remembers she spent time with her parents in the desert. As Bunga decides to continue having fun stomping, he hears a jerboa telling him to keep the noise level down. The jerboa explains that he is a nocturnal animal like any desert animal. Kion then growls at him as the jerboa retreats back to his home. Kion decides to start over again until another sandstorm arrives. As the sandstorm stops, Kion realizes that the Guard's footprints have disappeared to which Anga found no sign of the footprints as it is revealed that the sandstorm got rid of the footprints as Ono explains that sand dunes can shift in the wind after realizing the dunes look different due to the sandstorm. Ono then explains to Kion to just like what the jerboa said that most desert animals never stay out in the sun that long due to the intense heat and make shelter to protect themselves from the sun as most of them only come out at night. The Lion Guard decides to build a shelter just like what the jerboa did. That night, the Guard builds a shelter as Makini remembers with her parents not to forget to look back in another flashback. In the flashback, Fikiri tells Makini that whenever they look back what they learned, the can learn from their mistakes. Kitendo gives good advice to his wife to keep moving instead of staying still so that they don't forget to look back. Fikiri and Kitendo sing to their daughter as whenever she moves forward, she shouldn't forget to look back what she learned just like what her parents did when crossing a cliff. Throughout the song, Makini and her parents travel to other environments to get to the Tree of Life to tell her to remember which landmark her parents took to get to the Tree of Life. Makini and her family arrive at the Tree of Life where Rafiki and Queen Janna are standing outside to meet Makini. Back at the present, Beshte tells Makini to leave the mistakes behind so that she doesn't worry about them. Soon as the Guard plans to continue their journey at night, the jerboa arrives back again as he accepts Kion's apology. The jerboa introduces himself as Tupp who apologizes to Kion for being rude. As Tupp realizes the Guard is being thirsty, he takes the Guard to a plant where he explains that travelers who enter the desert are looking for water as Tupp gives water to the Guard. Tupp then explains that the plant he showed them collects water. Anga is curious to know why the white flower is in the desert as she tells him that there are no landmarks in the desert. Tupp explains to Anga that travelers don't look downwards to find their way, but instead look up to find their way. Makini looks at the sky as the stars she is looking at look like a field of flowers just like the field of white flowers. Ono finds out that the white flowers are not actually the flowers shown on Rafiki's map but rather stars in the sky. Kion asks Tupp to know where the stars lead to which Tupp explains that the stars lead from across the desert to the tall cliffs. Anga then finds the next moja kwa moja stone on top of the tall cliffs. Kion apologizes to Makini for not believing her as he thanks Tupp for helping the Guard find their way to the Tree of Life as the Lion Guard continues their journey to the cliff. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini *Christopher Jackson as Kitendo *Heather Headley as Fikiri *Amir Talai as Tupp Category:The Lion Guard episodes